


Samurai Lessons (LeoXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Leo - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Samurai facts found online, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, google translate, leo x reader, leonardo - Freeform, leonardo x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Leo teaches you about Samurai, and leaves you with a question un-answered.
Relationships: Leo/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Samurai Lessons (LeoXReader)

He just had this way of moving with his weapons that was hypnotic to you and you weren’t sure why. He had offered many times to train you, seeing as how you watched him but not in the creepy way, but you always declined. You weren’t really one to play with swords. This wasn’t really watching but more of studying. Yea…studying. You told your self you were doing just that because he was, well, a turtle and most turtles weren’t like him. So it was interesting on its own.

So there you sat watching him practice in the dojo with his swords. Leo wasn’t really attacking anything more over perfecting his stances. It was quite interesting. Hugging your knees to your chest as you watched him you must’ve zoned out because the next thing you knew he was kneeling not four inches from your face trying to get your attention. Blinking rapidly you asked, “Yes?”

“What’s the deal? Not that I mind you watching me, I don’t, it’s just…I’m not sure what you get out of this.” Leo didn’t understand why you insisted on watching him yet refused to let him teach you.

“O-oh well…” with a sigh you felt a blush cross your cheeks, “…I just…you’re interesting to study.”

“Is this some kind of school project?” He asked tilting his head.

Thank god sometimes Leo was dense! “Y-yea! It’s about Samurais. History.” You nodded with a smile just barely dodging a bullet there.  
“Oh…well what would you like to know?” he asked sitting down with his swords off to the side.

Shit. “Well…anything you’d like to tell.” Just roll with it and it’ll be over soon.

“Well the definition is ‘A member of a powerful military caste in feudal Japan, especially a member of the class of military retainers of the daimyos.’” Leo started then continued to explain all he knew, “In Japanese, they are usually referred to as bushi or buke. According to William Scott Wilson: "In Chinese, the character 侍 was originally a verb meaning "to wait upon" or "accompany persons" in the upper ranks of society, and this is also true of the original term in Japanese, saburau. In both countries the terms were nominalized to mean "those who serve in close attendance to the nobility", the pronunciation in Japanese changing to saburai. According to Wilson, an early reference to the word "samurai" appears in the Kokin Wakashu(905–914), the first imperial anthology of poems, completed in the first part of the 10th century.  
By the end of the 12th century, samurai became almost entirely synonymous with bushi, and the word was closely associated with the middle and upper echelons of the warrior class. The samurai were usually associated with a clan and their lord, were trained as officers in military tactics and grand strategy, and they followed a set of rules that later came to be known as the bushido While the samurai numbered less than 10% of then Japan's population, their teachings can still be found today in both everyday life and in modern Japanese martial arts.  
From childhood, the Samurai were trained to have self-discipline and a sense of duty, together with contempt for material goods and for fear, pain and especially death.”

Leo then went on about the different parts of samurai history; Asuka and Nara, Heian, Kamakura Bakufu, Ashikaga Shogunate, Sengoku, Azuchi-Momoyamo, Yokugawa Shogunate, modernization and decline as well as religious influences, arts, culture, names, marriage, what the woman were expected to do, western samurais and most important weapons and armor.

God this boy knew a lot about them. He didn’t mess around. “Thanks Leo.” You smiled once he was finished talking after about a good hour if not more.

“Any time (name).” He smiled. Be brave Leo…just go for it…he’d wanted to tell you how he felt for so long but it just never seemed to be the right time. Taking a deep breath he smirked gently caressing your cheek and looked deeply into your eyes, “Watashi wa anatatowatashi no amai sakura to issho ni iru tame ni subete no samurai o tōshite tatakaimasu.” Leo purred softly before grabbing his swords and briskly leaving the room as his face turned red.

“What…just happened…?” You asked your self and left to ask Sensei what he had said.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Google Translate** : Watashi wa anatatowatashi no amai sakura to issho ni iru tame ni subete no samurai o tōshite tatakaimasu. (I'd fight through all and every samurai to be with you my sweet cherry blossom.)


End file.
